


People Like You

by ChirpB



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baker!Yunho, Businessman!Yeosang, Cafe Vlogs, CollegeStudent!Jongho, Crescent Cafe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Influencer!San, Jung Wooyoung-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Producer!Hongjoong, San thinks he's too cool, Seongjoong are basically boyfriends, Slow Burn, Tiktokker!Mingi, Vlogger!Wooyoung, WooSang own the cafe, maybe? - Freeform, model!seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirpB/pseuds/ChirpB
Summary: San almost looked shocked at that statement and the way Wooyoung said it. “Do you usually talk to your customers like that?”“Only the ones I don’t like.”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 32
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tada!
> 
> Another work to finish before I leave!
> 
> This is for one of my beans. They're really excited for it, so I hope it lives up to what you were hoping! ^-^
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And welcome to Crescent Cafe!!!

Crescent Cafe.

Wooyoung loved it there.

Well, he kind of had to love it. 

It was his cafe, after all.

He and his best friend Yeosang had opened up the cafe almost a year ago, and they were both so proud of it and how far they had come in such a short amount of time. 

There were definitely some weeks when they thought they weren’t going to last much longer, but with the help of some of their other friends, the cafe was thriving.

At first it was only Wooyoung and Yeosang taking care of the cafe themselves, but pretty soon they felt it was necessary to hire some more workers.

With the addition of their main baker, Yunho, and their newer part-timer, Jongho, the cafe was doing pretty well.

They were doing so well that Wooyoung had enough time to try out something he’d been wanting to do for a long time (a long time being a couple months).

He really wanted to try and start doing cafe vlogs for Youtube and how daily life working at the cafe was. He got so into it that it became a lot of aesthetic videos and Yunho even had a small series on their Youtube channel called ‘The Bakey Boy’, where he would film himself making some pastries and even experimenting with ingredients. Wooyoung opposed the name at first, but it fit Yunho’s personality so well that he allowed the older to keep it that way.

It was only a little later that Yunho told Wooyoung it was actually supposed to be ‘The Bakery Boy’, but he made a typo and just left it. That conversation started out so serious because Yunho was worried the owners would be mad about the “unprofessionalism”.

Wooyoung just laughed, scaring the other and explaining that the whole idea of a cafe vlog channel wasn’t super professional, but that’s just how they ran.

Wooyoung would always record little snippets from the time he got there in the morning to when he was done with his shift.

The new kid, Jongho, would sometimes make appearances in the vlogs, but only when his and Wooyoung’s shifts matched up. Due to the youngest’s college schedule, it wasn’t super often that they saw each other, but it was enough that Wooyoung considered the younger to be like a brother to him.

Yeosang was the one in charge of all of the main money stuff. Which was probably for the better considering how terrible Wooyoung was with money and math. 

Wooyoung was always so grateful that his best friend decided to go to the same college as him. Yeosang originally just wanted to do something with art, but that didn’t really pan out the way he originally planned. 

The older of the duo was pressured by his parents into majoring in business, but they did allow him to minor in an art program that Wooyoung didn’t know the specific name of. Yeosang followed through with his parent’s plan, but his one last act of rebellion before he practically cut off communication with them was to prove he could do something he wanted to do. So when Wooyoung said he wanted to start a cafe, Yeosang was all for it. 

The business part of Yeosang’s degree was really good for taking care of the cafe.

That way Wooyoung always knew that if Yeosang wasn’t worried about something, he shouldn’t be.

Wooyoung’s parents definitely allowed him to do as he wanted as long as he could be successful and safe financially. They were a little skeptical when he told them he was going to open a cafe with his best friend, but when they heard that that best friend was Yeosang, all worry seemed to vanish.

Yeosang would always hold that over Wooyoung’s head, saying, “Your parents are very wise. They know who the smart one here is.”

The cafe itself was relatively small, but it was a cozy kind of small.

It could fit about five tables that sat about four people each, and it also had a table running along the window that had enough room for five chairs.

They didn’t often get too many people who stayed inside to use the tables, considering they were still a smaller cafe and they weren’t as close to the nearby college campus as the owners would like.

So most of their customers were some businessmen and women who would come in early for their quick fix of coffee. Or they would be some of the few college students, like Jongho, where the cafe was on the way from their home to the campus. Others would be the crowd that Yunho and Wooyoung had been able to gather from their cafe vlogs. They also got a lot of high schoolers to come and get sweets that Yunho would bake, and even some coffees for themselves or their friends. The other customers they got would be sort of random.

Like today.

It was about nine in the morning and he and Yunho were the only ones working at the moment.

Wooyoung was prepping an order of Sweet Crescents and watched as one of their regulars, Seonghwa, walked in with his friend, Hongjoong, who would come with him every once in a while (Wooyoung felt like they were something a little more than just friends, but he didn’t know for sure). 

The weirdest thing was, there was a new friend that came in with them.

A guy who looked only a little taller than Wooyoung himself, had a green streak in his otherwise black hair, had a torso the shape of a dorito, and carried himself like he owned the world.

Wooyoung hated him already.

He greeted the group as they walked in and moved to go take off the gloves he was using for the food so he could use the register.

“Seonghwa! How are you?” He asked the other man with a bright smile, risking a glance at the 

newcomer.

Seonghwa smiled back, “Hey, Wooyoung! I’m good. Just bringing some friends by for some of your stuff. How are you?”

Wooyoung glanced at Hongjoong and the newcomer and tried to keep a smile on his face when he noticed the newcomer staring at him.

“Oh, same as usual. Just doing what I love,” Wooyoung said.

Hongjoong chuckled beside Seonghwa, “We love to see it.”

Wooyoung gave the other a courtesy laugh.

It wasn’t that he was in a bad mood, or anything; it was just that Hongjoong wasn’t actually that funny, but Wooyoung didn’t want to lose any business.

“Well, take your time, but let me know when you’re ready to order,” Wooyoung said.

The others nodded at him in understanding.

Seonghwa grabbed his friend’s attention away from Wooyoung and the trio began discussing the menu.

Wooyoung dismissed himself from the front counter and began getting the Sweet Crescents ready again.

Once he finished boxing them, he looked back over to the group and saw Seonghwa and Hongjoong explaining all of the different things on the menu to their friend. The newcomer had an expression on his face the Wooyoung would call a pout and it didn’t sit well with him.

He decided to walk over to them to see if they needed help.

“Need any help?” He asked the dorito-shaped man.

The guy shrugged, “Not really, it’s just that none of this looks super good.”

It took all of Wooyoung’s willpower to not snap at him. It made him feel better that Seonghwa was giving the guy an almost offended stare. At least Wooyoung knew he could trust Seonghwa.

Hongjoong smacked his friend’s arm. “Don’t be rude, San.”

“What? It’s the truth.”

Ah, his name was San.

Wooyoung gave another courtesy laugh, “Well, don’t let Yunho hear you, or he’ll be offended.” He hoped that sounded joking enough for them.

Seonghwa let out a sigh, “I’ll just order now, and if San doesn’t want anything, he can leave.”

Wooyoung actually let out a small chuckle, “Sounds good! What can I get for you, Seonghwa? The usual? Or would you like to switch it up?”

Seonghwa seemed to think for a second before smiling, “I’m actually going to try the Geonbae Guava tea and...two Mist Macaroons.”

“Sounds good!” Wooyoung smiled then turned to Hongjoong, “You ready, Hongjoong?”

“Um...Okay, since Hwa is mixing it up a bit, let’s do a Frosted Fever Coffee and I want a Chocolate Crescent.”

Wooyoung tapped the buttons on the register to ring those up then almost hesitantly turned to San, “Anything for you? If you need help, the items with stars next to them on the menu are local favorites.”

San seemed to glance at the menu, then he gave Wooyoung a once over, making Wooyoung raise an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Are you on the menu?”

Wooyoung flinched at the sudden question, choking on his spit for a second before clearing his throat and looking back at San. He glanced at Seonghwa and Hongjoong and saw Hongjoong shaking his head in what seemed like disappointment and Seonghwa looking up at the ceiling trying his best not to laugh.

“I, um…” Wooyoung tried his best to formulate an answer, but his brain was short-circuiting.

“I’ll take that as a maybe. I’ll just have a regular Sweet Crescent and a caramel frappuccino for now then,” San answered with a smirk.

Wooyoung nodded and put those down, “Do you want whipped cream on your frappuccino?”

San nodded, “Sure, I’d love that.” 

Wooyoung watched as San smiled at him, then turned away to go find a table for the three of them.

He just stared at the man’s dorito shaped back with a very obviously confused expression.

“Sorry. He...does that sometimes,” Hongjoong explained.

Wooyoung nodded, turning his attention back to the older man and closing his mouth quickly when he realized it was hanging open.

He shook his head and cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the register, “Right. That’s the first time that’s ever happened,” He said quietly, “Anyways, is that all for you guys?”

Once he got a confirmation from Seonghwa, he told them the total and had them pay. He informed them that it would be out soon, and invited them to take a seat while he got their stuff ready.

Usually another person, namely Yunho, would be up front in the mornings after he finished baking, but today he was busy finishing up an order of three Marble Aurora Cakes someone wanted for a group anniversary thing. So Wooyoung set to work on all the beverages and made them as Aesthetically pleasing as he could with the thoughts running through his mind.

No one ever flirted with him before, so that was very foreign to him.

He was used to having to block people from trying to flirt with Yeosang because the older really didn’t like that kind of stuff, but he never had anyone do that to himself, even if San was joking.

He finished the drinks and set them all on a tray. Then he grabbed the sweets that the men wanted and set them neatly on plates next to the drinks.

Wooyoung carried the tray over to the three men and began setting the drinks in front of them.

“Alrighty! Here are your beverages,” He said, finishing setting San’s down in front of him, then moved on to set the pastries down, “And here are these for ya! Let me know if you guys need anything, and you can just leave the dishes here when you’re done.”

Wooyoung almost managed to walk away, but was stopped by San clearing his throat.

“Excuse me, Wooyoung?”

He turned to San, “Yes, sir?” 

“Ooo, you’re polite. Good job,” San said offhandedly. “Seonghwa told me that this is actually your cafe. Like, you own it?” Wooyoung nodded in confirmation, making San smile in something like satisfaction, “Anyways, I was going to say, I’m actually an influencer on Instagram and I was wondering if I could get to know about your cafe a little more so I could post about it.”

Wooyoung quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Seonghwa and Hongjoong, giving them a look that asked  _ “You’re really friends with a self-proclaimed influencer?” _ , then back at San, “Um...sure! What would you like to know?”

“For starters, how did Crescent Cafe come to be?”

Wooyoung thought for a second about what he wanted to say, “Well, my parents wanted me to do something I wanted to do as long as I was financially stable. I don’t know why a cafe came to my mind, but it did; and the only way it would actually become a success was if my friend Yeosang helped me with it. He got a degree in business, so he knows all of that stuff.” He explained a little more about what that cafe was about and how the name came to be.

“We initially wanted to name it  _ Sunrise Cafe _ , but we didn’t realize that there was already a cafe with that name. So  _ Crescent Cafe _ was our next choice,” He finished with a small chuckle.

San seemed extremely immersed in the story and smiled widely at Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung’s eyes widened when he saw the other man’s dimples.

Cute. 

He shook his head at the thought. He wasn’t supposed to think customers were cute, Yeosang made that very clear to him.

Besides, this one was a little bratty so far, and Wooyoung definitely wasn’t fond of people like that. He suddenly wanted to get away from the situation.

“Okay, one more question then I’ll let you get back to work,” San insisted. Wooyoung gave a customer service smile and nodded.

“What’s so special about this?” The man asked, holding up the Sweet Crescent he ordered. “Why is it a local favorite? Isn’t it just a croissant with sugar on it?”

Wooyoung frowned at that. 

The question was...bearable, but the tone San used really pushed Wooyoung’s buttons.

“We didn’t decide ourselves what the local favorite was,” Wooyoung pointed out, and it was true. After a couple months, Yeosang, Yunho and Wooyoung decided to have a vote for the people who came in. They voted which pastry was their favorite and the Sweet Crescents won.

Wooyoung explained that as nicely as he could to San.

“Well, I feel like croissants are too normal for a cafe to have as their local favorite, don’t you think?” San asked.

“Maybe, but croissant is french for crescent, and that is what our store is named. So it is pretty appropriate, I’d say.”

Wooyoung was close to snapping at the man, but he noticed Hongjoong shove his elbow into San’s side to scold him.

He wanted to risk it. He wanted to snap at San so bad, but he held back as best as he could.

“I’m sorry you feel that way and I’m sorry, but we won’t be changing that any time soon,” Wooyoung responded, passive-aggressively.

San almost looked shocked at that statement and the way Wooyoung said it. “Do you usually talk to your customers like that?”

“Only the ones I don’t like.”

Wooyoung slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the words tumbled out. His eyes going wide. He looked back and forth between the three men in front of him. Hongjoong was just casually sipping his drink (Wooyoung would’ve laughed if he weren’t in the current situation), Seonghwa was staring wide-eyed at him and San as he held a macaroon in between his lips.

San stared at him with wide eyes for a second, then they quickly turned into a look of almost disappointment.

“I’m so sor-”

Wooyoung was cut off by the bell on the door ringing, indicating another customer arriving.

“I gotta get back to work,” He said solemnly.

“It’s a shame it had to turn out this way. I was gonna recommend you on my Instagram account and everything.”

Wooyoung’s expression hardened as he rolled his eyes at San’s comment. “Like I’d want to be on your cringey page anyways. Just try the Sweet Crescent and leave. Seonghwa,” Wooyoung grabbed the other’s attention, “Most of your friends are great, but please don’t bring this one again if he’s going to keep acting like he is.”

He didn’t wait to see their reactions, he really couldn’t handle it at the moment, so he just turned away and went back to the register behind the counter so he could take the new guest’s order.

He didn’t watch them eat or leave. He just continued to work so he could distract himself from the consequences he could be bringing on his and Yeosang’s cafe.

He was so, so stupid.

Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh

“How did your shift go?” Yeosang asked as he made his way behind the counter, taking his bag off of his shoulder.

“It didn’t,” Wooyoung responded, attempting to hide the sadness in his voice.

Yeosang blanked at him. “Your shift...didn’t go?”

“No,” Wooyoung whined, “It really didn’t.”

“Mind explaining why?”

Wooyoung sighed and shrugged, “I’ll just tell you when you get home. I’m not really feeling like talking a lot right now.”

Yeosang nodded, “That’s fair. Go home and rest, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, Yeo. You’re the bestest.”

“Just go home,” Yeosang said, shaking his head, “Also, is Yunho still here? I need to ask him something.”

“No, I don’t think so, but you can check.”

Right after Wooyoung finished speaking, the bell on the front door rang, indicating another person entering. Both Wooyoung and Yeosang turned their attention to the door and saw Jongho holding it open for another person to walk through.

A man walked in who looked like he had a couple inches on Jongho and he smiled brightly as he thanked the younger worker.

Jongho made his way behind the counter as the customer made his way towards the register.

Yeosang said bye to Wooyoung and went over to take the guy’s order.

“Wooyoung, what’s up?” Jongho asked, taking off his jacket (which wasn’t really needed since it was still basically summer).

“Nothing much,” Wooyoung answered, “I had a Karen come in today.”

“Ew, we don’t like that.”

“No we do not,” Wooyoung agreed bitterly.

“What did said Karen do?”

Wooyoung let out a sigh, the guilt from what he said earlier coming back full force. “He complained about the Sweet Crescents being  _ too average _ , or something like that. I honestly don’t care anymore, but I did snap back at him and I regret that,” he explained.

“Nah, that’s understandable. Someone criticizing your hard work when they don’t know anything is the worst, honestly,” Jongho said, patting Wooyoung’s shoulder. “So, did you get any vlog footage of that? The subscribers would love a Karen story.”

Wooyoung chuckled, “No, no footage of the Karen. I don’t really think it was a good enough shift today to even get some footage. It’s been a slow day.”

“That means It’ll either be a slow day for me as well, or it’s going to get extremely busy later and Yeosang will have to help me out.”

“You’re a strong guy, Jongho. You got this,” Wooyoung cheered.

“You do cafe vlogs?” A new, deeper voice chimed in, making Wooyoung jump a little.

“I gotta go clock in. Have fun!” Jongho said quickly before moving behind the counter and putting his apron on.

He looked at who it was who spoke and saw the customer who had walked in with Jongho. He was definitely tall and had dirty blond hair that was styled in a way Wooyoung would call  _ Swooshy _ .

“O-oh, yeah, I do,” Wooyoung quickly answered.

“I have a friend who watches those a lot. He actually came here earlier and told me I should come here and try some stuff. So here I am,” The guy said with a smile that showed his gums and made his eyes turn into crescents, which was fitting for the cafe, Wooyoung thought.

“I’m Song Mingi, by the way,” The guy said, holding his hand out to Wooyoung. Wooyoung took it and shook it, introducing himself.

“Jung Wooyoung. I actually co-own the cafe with my friend Yeosang. He’s the one who took your order,” he explained.

Mingi made a sound of understanding and nodded, “That’s awesome! You said your name is Wooyoung?”

“Yeah?”

“One of my friends actually got into an...altercation with someone named Wooyoung earlier, but he wouldn’t tell me what it was about,” the taller man explained.

Wooyoung quirked an eyebrow, “Oh really?”

“Yeah, it was weird,” Mingi brushed it off, “Anyways, I was going to say that one of my other friends really likes cafe vlogs and stuff. I’m assuming your vlogs are titled after the cafe itself?”

Wooyoung nodded slowly, a little confused at the sudden topic changes the guy was making.

“That’s cool. I’ll have to see if he watches them. He might not have a ton of time to watch new ones, because he’s busy with his new modeling job, but he would love to watch them in his free time.”

Wooyoung could only listen with how much Mingi spoke. Yeosang and Yunho always told him that  _ he  _ talked a lot. He finally understood it now. This was what it was like when he got talking, wasn’t it?

“Modeling, you say?” Wooyoung asked, “I feel like I would’ve recognized a model walking in here. What’s your friend’s name? I was here for the morning shift, so I probably served him.”

“His name’s Park Seonghwa. He came with my other friends too.”

Wooyoung’s eyes widened. Seonghwa was a model? 

“Seonghwa, Hongjoong, and,” Wooyoung paused, not wanting to say the dorito man’s name.

“And San, yeah. You know them, that’s awesome! Seonghwa loves it here.”

Wooyoung was barely tolerating Mingi’s optimism. He couldn’t help but bring up what happened with San earlier.

“Mingi, how many Wooyoung’s do you think San runs into on a daily basis?”

Mingi shrugged, “Not sure. He visits a lot of different places.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes and sighed, “It hasn’t even been a full day yet. I’m assuming San was the one who got into an argument with a Wooyoung earlier, right?”

Mingi nodded, seemingly transfixed on Wooyoung’s words.

“Considering all of that, think about my name.”

“Oh?” Mingi said. Wooyoung watched as the gears seemed to turn in the other’s head and his eyes widened in realization. “Oh! You fought with San!”

“Fight…is kind of a strong word for what happened,” Wooyoung responded with a wince.

Mingi nodded, “Right, that’s what San said too. How did that happen?”

“His stupid Instagram blog, or something. He mocked the Sweet Crescents we sell,” Wooyoung explained with a frown.

Mingi’s expression suddenly morphed into a displeased one.

“Why is he like this? We’ve been trying to tell him to stop doing that to people, but he never listens,” the taller explained, “I’m sorry for his behavior.”

“I behaved poorly as well. You don’t need to apologize for him. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Still,” Mingi started, “He’s my friend and we should really make sure he doesn’t do that kind of thing. I don’t like a Karen, and I’m sure you don’t either.”

Wooyoung gave him a small smile, but before he could respond, Yeosang brought the taller’s order out. Since it looked like it was to go, Wooyoung decided not to continue the conversation in case Mingi had somewhere important to be.

“I’ll see you some other time, Wooyoung. Do you work the morning shifts?”

Wooyoung nodded, “Yes sir, I do.”

“Sweet! Good to know. Take care!” Mingi finished as he headed out the door.

Wooyoung just sat there with a confused expression looking at the door until another customer came in and Yeosang tapped on his shoulder.

“Go home and rest. You seem like you’ve had a rough one, bro.”

“Yeah…,” Wooyoung trailed off, shrugging his bag onto his shoulder, “Yeah, I’ll go do that. Let me know if you need help and I’ll come over.”

Yeosang waved him off, “Don’t even worry about that. I can call in Yunho. I know he isn’t doing anything and isn’t having an emotional crisis like you are right now.”

Wooyoung opened his mouth to protest the statement. “Hey! I-”

“No, no, hush now. Don’t deny it. I’ve known you for a long time. I know when your brain is trying to function but doing poorly. Go home. Relax. Take a nap. Get your mind off of whatever happened with you and Mingi’s friend for now and we can talk about it when I get home. Good plan?”

Wooyoung sighed, letting his shoulders relax. “Good plan.”

  
  
  
  


Once he entered his and Yeosang’s apartment, he grabbed his laptop from his room and brought it to the kitchen table and pulled out his camera he used to film himself at work.

He connected the two devices and skimmed through all of the footage he gathered for that day. 

Considering Wooyoung turned off the camera after the altercation with San, there wasn’t much to look at. 

He let out a sigh and closed his laptop shut.

“Time to take Yeosang’s advice, I guess,” Wooyoung said to himself. He stood up and moved to his bedroom, leaving his equipment behind on the table.

Once he got to his room, he changed out of the jeans he was wearing and put on some of his favorite sweats and laid down on his bed.

He would usually scroll through his phone until Yeosang got home, but he didn’t have the energy to do that. So he just laid there, regretting everything he’d said to San and hoped he would never have to see those cute dimples ever again as he fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Wooyoung’s eyes slowly slid open as he heard the front door open in the distance. 

He groaned as he sat up from his super comfortable sleeping position. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep, let alone for long enough for Yeosang’s shift to be over.

He swung his legs off of the bed and slowly stood up so he didn’t get too light-headed. After he gathered himself, he padded his way into the living room and was greeted by two pairs of eyes.

Huh?

Wooyoung just stood there and blinked groggily at Yunho and Jongho from where he stood at the mouth of the hallway.

“Oh hey, Wooyoung!” Yunho greeted.

Wooyoung slowly lifted his arm and waved at the older boy with a confused expression on his face.

“Oh, don’t worry, Yeosang was just getting stuff from your mailbox on the main floor,” Jongho explained.

“Ah, okay. I was concerned for a second,” Wooyoung said with a small laugh.

The two smiled at him and Wooyoung didn’t really know what to do but stand there awkwardly. Usually he would go and give them hugs or be loud, but he just woke up and wasn’t in the mood for loudness in that moment.

Yunho let out a chuckle, “Wooyoung, were you just sleeping?”

Wooyoung huffed, “Maybe I was, and what of it?”

The taller shook his head and laughed, “Nothing, nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Your hair is all crazy and you look really tired. That’s what he’s meaning,” Jongho pointed out bluntly, making Wooyoung laugh and Yunho gasp.

“Don’t be mean, he’s had a rough day.”

“Oh, he’s fine. See? He just laughed.”

Wooyoung shook his head at the two bickering and made his way to the couch in the living room. He plopped down onto the couch and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He opened up Instagram and scrolled through his personal feed. He did have an Instagram and Twitter page set up for the cafe, but he rarely checked them.

He couldn’t help but let a little red notification catch his attention on the Cafe’s profile picture. He tapped on it to see what it was for since he had like notifications turned off.

When he went to the notifications tab, he saw that the cafe was tagged in a post.

He didn't recognize the username of the person who tagged the Cafe account, so he clicked on the profile to see if he could recognize them.

As soon as he saw the next most recent post, his heart sank.

It was San.

And apparently he had a lot of followers. Like, a  _ lot _ .

He wasn’t lying when he said his page was famous.

“Woo, you okay?” 

Wooyoung looked up to see who spoke and realized that Yeosang was back in the apartment. He didn’t even hear the older open the door or anything.

He stared at his best friend and didn’t really know how to respond. He just showed him his phone, which earned him a confused look from Yeosang.

“What? Is that San?”

Wooyoung nodded.

“Look at the most recent post,” he explained.

Yeosang grabbed Wooyoung’s phone from him and tapped away at the screen. 

Wooyoung hadn’t read what San had posted, but he only saw that he tagged the Cafe’s account in a picture of San himself posing outside of the building.

“Yeo, what did he post?” Yunho asked from the kitchen table.

“Wooyoung, you should read it. I can tell you’re a little scared of it, but don’t be,” Yeosang said, handing the phone back to Wooyoung.

He looked at the caption of the post and it read:

  
  


_ “Welcome to Crescent Cafe! _

_ It’s only been open for almost a year, but business is booming!  _

_ I didn’t get to try too much of the menu, but what I did try was awesome and I highly recommend this cafe to anyone who likes quality stuff.  _

_ Stop by when you have the chance :D _

_ 10/10, definitely going to visit again! _

_ *Fair warning, don’t insult the Sweet Crescents, or Wooyoungie will get mad at you ;)*” _

  
  


Wooyoung was relieved until he read the last sentence.

He and San weren’t friends. Why was he speaking so casually like that?

He was glad it wasn’t a bad review or anything. Not that he cared in the first place, but still. 

Wooyoung looked up from his phone and saw Yunho turned around, facing away from him and Jongho was staring at the ceiling attempting to hold back a smile. Yeosang was staring at Wooyoung with an eyebrow raised and Wooyoung threw his phone on the couch and stood up.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that
> 
> There will be at least one more chapter
> 
> Maybe two, but who knows
> 
> Wish me luck in finishing this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Wooyoung wasn’t really able to sleep well that night.

He never had that problem before, but for some reason, thinking about what San said and how the review was still alright was beyond understanding.

After Wooyoung had freaked out for a solid ten minutes after reading San’s thing, the rest of the guys decided to turn on a movie and make some popcorn, hoping Wooyoung would calm down and be quiet.

He did for the most part, but that didn’t mean he was paying attention to the movie.

After it was over, Yeosang said the other two could stay the night since it was late, and Jongho had to politely decline. Two of his classes got cancelled for the next day, but he promised his friends he would go get breakfast with them. He also said he might bring them to the cafe, but that was still up in the air.

They all walked Jongho down to where his motorcycle was and watched him speed off towards where he lived.

They went back to the apartment and Yunho slept on the couch while the other two went to their own rooms.

Wooyoung thought he’d be exhausted from the events of the day and sleep easily, but he should’ve known better than to think his brain would like him like that.

He did end up sleeping, but definitely not as long as he hoped he would. 

Eventually, Yunho woke him up by knocking on his door and told him they were going to be late if Wooyoung didn’t wake up that instant.

Wooyoung groaned as he remembered that he didn’t set his alarm the night before like he usually did.

“Yeosang might end up coming in earlier today,” Yunho explained, turning Wooyoung’s light on, blinding the younger.

“Why?” Wooyoung asked, voice gravely from sleep.

“He looked at San’s post again and saw a lot of people comment saying they would try the cafe out. So he just wanted to make sure we wouldn’t get overwhelmed.”

Wooyoung smiled at the thought, “We don’t deserve Yeosang.”

“Indeed we don’t.”

The two got ready and headed to the cafe so they could get ready for opening.

Wooyoung helped a bit in the back to help set up most of Yunho’s baking stuff. Yunho set up his camera so he could record the events of the day, reminding Wooyoung that he should do that too.

He turned on his camera and carried it with him so he could record himself unlocking the front doors and turning on the open sign, giving the camera a thumbs up as he did so.

The cafe opened at six in the morning every day and they didn’t usually get too many people until about six forty-five.

He only had about four people come in before then and at the half hour mark, he heard the bell ding and turned to welcome whoever it was.

When he saw that it was Yeosang, he tilted his head in confusion. But when a familiar head of skunk stripe hair made his way in after Wooyoung’s friend, Wooyoung frowned.

“Why?” Was all he could ask.

San smirked at him as the two made their way behind the counter and faced Wooyoung.

“He asked if he could help out today, and I agreed,” Yeosang explained casually, setting his bag down.

“When did he ask?”

“Yesterday before the cafe closed,” San answered, making Wooyoung glare at him.

It took him a second before he realized that San was there the day before. The day before! Meaning Yeosang hid that from him for the whole night.

“You talked with him about this yesterday and didn’t tell me?” Wooyoung accused.

Yeosang rolled his eyes, “Don’t be so dramatic. Besides, how was I supposed to know it was the same San?”

“How many San’s do you know?!”

“Admittedly, not many.”

Wooyoung whipped his head towards said man when San snickered. “You, be quiet.”

San held his hands up in defense, “Hey, no need to get aggressive. Yeosang said you would show me how things work and stuff. I’m curious.”

Wooyoung ignored San and turned back to Yeosang, “You told him I would show him things?!”

“Yes. Now calm down and get to work. Mr. Bang should be here any minute,” Yeosang said, throwing an extra apron to Wooyoung and walking into the kitchen to presumably talk with Yunho.

The two just sat there in awkward silence for who knows how long before the bell on the door rang, telling Wooyoung that Mr. Bang was there.

“Is that Mr. Bang?” San asked, a little awkwardly.

Wooyoung thought it was weird that San’s demeanor suddenly changed once Yeosang left and he was alone with him, but he just ignored it and tossed the apron to the other and started walking towards the register.

“Just put that on and give me a second.”

  
  
  
  


He didn’t know what the heck he was supposed to do with San.

Yeosang didn’t come back to help him out, so he was just left with San awkwardly standing behind him whenever he took an order

After about a half hour of San being awkward, Wooyoung couldn’t help it anymore.

“Okay, why are you here, exactly?”

San’s head whipped towards Wooyoung from where he was looking at the little fridge they had with some pastries and cakes. “O-oh, well, usually when I recommend a place, a lot of my followers visit the place to test it out for themselves.”

Wooyoung let out a huff, “Speaking of, why did you recommend this place? You obviously didn’t like it much yesterday.”

“I lied.”

San’s response caught Wooyoung off guard.

“Lied about what?”

“Well…,” Wooyoung motioned for him to continue, “I was going to recommend you no matter what. Seonghwa basically threatened me to do it even before I came and tried it. And…” He watched as San gulped, “I actually thought the Sweet Crescent name thingy you explained to me yesterday was cute, I’m just a really terrible person.”

“But we already knew that,” Wooyoung said, semi-jokingly.

San chuckled and placed a hand over his heart. “Wow, Wooyoungie, I’m hurt.”

“As you should be,” he responded, turning towards the counter and grabbing his camera. “If you’re actually wanting to work and stuff, I’m going to record it happen, so don’t mess up.”

“Sounds good,” San cheered.

Wooyoung didn’t know why he suddenly decided to show the other how things went, but it wasn’t all that bad. San was actually a pretty quick learner, although he suspected it was because the other had probably done some work like that before considering he recommended many places.

He showed the influencer how to make some of the fancier drinks they had that weren’t coffee. San informed Wooyoung that he really loved making the frosted drinks.

“Has anyone tried a frosted Geonbae Guava before?” He asked.

Wooyoung nodded, “That’s actually something Hongjoong likes to get a lot when he comes in.”

“Oh really? The more you know.”

Yeosang had come back out of the kitchen at around eight and told them he was helping Yunho make some extra pastries and such. 

Jongho came in with a couple of his friends a little before his shift started so he could eat before work.

As Wooyoung filmed everything that was happening, he thought that the viewers would really love the episode he was shooting. They seemed to love it when Jongho showed up; him being apparently pretty popular on the college campus and San being there would definitely be something new they would like. 

With the sudden influx of customers at about noon, Wooyoung decided he had to stay and help out along with Yeosang and Jongho. Yunho was stuck in the back preparing some cakes that people ordered last minute. San said he would stay and help as much as he could, even if that was just bringing people their orders, and Wooyoung was okay with that.

Somehow, over the eight hours that San was there helping out, Wooyoung became more fond of the guy. He couldn’t understand why, but maybe first impressions aren’t always right.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong were friends with him after all. How bad could San actually be?

Then again, he didn’t know those two super well either. All of them, Mingi included, seemed like nice people.

Once the noon rush was done, Wooyoung practically collapsed onto a chair and let out a groan after making sure there were no customers.

“That was…” He trailed off.

“A struggle?” San suggested, sitting next to him.

Wooyoung laughed, “Something like that.”

He missed the way San smiled at him. “You know, I’ve never heard your real laugh.”

“What?”

“Your laugh. I know we’ve only known each other for about a day and a half, but I haven’t heard your real laugh. Only that courtesy laugh you tend to do to please customers,” San explained

“I don’t do that!”

“You do it more often than you think.”

Wooyoung scoffed, “No I don’t.”

“Yes, you do!” Yunho and Jongho called from the back at the same time.

Wooyoung’s face morphed into mock offense as San laughed at the situation. 

Yeosang came out of the back, presumably from the office and started cleaning the cappuccino machine. Jongho and Yunho walked out of the kitchen and the latter looked like he was ready to head home.

“Bye, guys!” The tall boy said as he walked towards the door. Jongho moved to wash his hands after saying goodbye to the older and everyone else said their farewells as well. YUnho walked through the door, ringing the bell, then said, “Oh, hi Mingi!”

Confused, Wooyoung turned towards the door and saw Yunho holding the door open for Mingi. The two stayed outside, talking about choreography stuff that Mingi was doing as the dancer moved out of the way to let Hongjoong and Seonghwa through.

“Sanathan! Are you being nice to Wooyoung this time?” Hongjoong asked, storming right up to the mentioned boy.

San put his hands up in defense and Wooyoung chuckled. 

“He’s been great today, actually,” Wooyoung informed, standing up to greet them, “We were pretty busy, so it was good that he was here. He’s also a very fast learner.”

Hongjoong looked frozen and Seonghwa was staring wide-eyed. “How did you make up that quickly?” Hongjoong asked in disbelief.

“I was nice,” San said plainly.

Hongjoong rolled his eyes and slapped the taller’s arm. “Maybe if you were nice to begin with, you wouldn’t have to make up for it.”

“Okay, okay, goodness!” 

Wooyoung let out a laugh and once again missed the way San looked at him. He also missed Hongjoong seeing San give Wooyoung a puppy dog look. With Wooyoung’s eyes closed, Hongjoong motioned between him and San and raised his eyebrows asking a silent,  _ Do it, coward _ .

San mouthed back,  _ “I will later.” _

“Well, that was nice, but I’m going to order,” Seonghwa said, patience running out.

Wooyoung thought this was a great time to film a tiny bit more of his vlog, and since the subscribers liked Jongho, he thought he’d record him taking an order.

Jongho walked up to the register at the same time as the model and asked what he would like.

“Well, I’m in the mood for what I usually get. Just a frosted Light Lemonade and a Fever Fudge Cake,” Seonghwa said.

“Strawberries okay on that?”

“For sure.”

“Sounds good!” Jongho said, ringing it up, “Are you paying for anyone else’s?”

“He’s paying for mine too,” Hongjoong said, moving towards the register.

San and Wooyoung glanced at each other then both snickered, thinking Hongjoong’s antics were funny.

“What can I get for you?” Jongho asked.

Hongjoong seemed to think for a second before saying, “I would like a vanilla Wavecake and a frosted Goenbae Guava te-”

“GOENBAE! GOENB-”

“Yunho! What did I tell you about yelling in the cafe?!” Yeosang yelled.

“It disrupts the customers,” Yunho said with a pout, making Mingi laugh next to him.

After everyone had a good laugh, Jongho was able to finish the order. Yeosang started helping prep it and Wooyoung stood up with his camera, motioning for San to follow him. The two headed over to the ice cream machine and Wooyoung had San hold the camera and record how the Frosted beverages were made while teaching San at the same time.

San would insert little comments every once in a while, making Wooyoung chuckle a couple times.

Wooyoung never thought that that day would be the way it was. 

He never thought that the San from the day before would make him laugh multiple times. It was weird, but he just let it be.

After they were done and gave San’s friends their stuff, Yeosang informed San that he could go hang out with them and head home. “You can keep the Apron though, in case you want to come back and help again,” Yeosang said with a smile.

San nodded and took off the apron, “Thank you for letting me help out, but I think I’d come here for a different reason. One that’s not work or food.” He looked at Wooyoung and smiled.

Wooyoung’s cheeks felt like they were on fire. He looked between the two and saw his best friend smirking at him. He made a mental note to kill Yeosang later.

Yeosang walked away with a knowing look and San stepped closer to Wooyoung.

“Um, hi there.” 

“Hey,” San said with a small smile, “Um, I know we only met yesterday, and it wasn’t on the best of terms, but-”

He cut himself off, and Wooyoung watched him gulp and take a deep breath.

“But what?”

“Would you, maybe, like to go on a date?”

“Uh…”

“With me?”

Wooyoung looked around the cafe to see everyone else busy themselves with whatever was in front of them and then looked back at San.

The guy looked...nervous. Yeah, that was a good way to put it.

Jung Wooyoung never thought in the two days he’s known Choi San he would see him that nervous.

He didn’t know what took over his mouth at that moment, whether it was his suffering brain, or his struggling heart, but he could only think to give one answer.

“Sure, why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked this!!!
> 
> It was for one of my friends over on twitter and I'm really glad I got to finish writing it before I left.
> 
> If you don't know already, I'm going to be gone for 18 months, so that's why it'll seem like I've disappeared, but don't worry, I'll definitely be back. I love writing too much to leave forever. I won't be able to finish Shadows until I get back anyways *nervous sweating*
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this fic!
> 
> It was my first one that wasn't super angsty, so I'm curious about how I did :D
> 
> Love you guys!!!
> 
> See you in 18 months!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated, beans! 😗✌
> 
> My Ko-fi if you wanna support me: [ChirpB](https://ko-fi.com/chirpb)
> 
> My twitter: [@Chirp_B](https://twitter.com/Chirp_B)


End file.
